La elección correcta
by Reme de Rouge
Summary: Jacqueline x Kim, Azusa x Kim. Como ambas saben, preparamos nuestra ofensiva contra Aracnofobia, ¿verdad? Ustedes estarán con el grupo que se infiltrará en el castillo. Necesito sincronizarme con un Usuario por lo menos.


**La elección correcta**

-¿Para qué nos ha llamado a la Enfermería en vez de a su oficina?-pregunta Jacqueline de inmediato cuando entran y les es señalada metódicamente (bueno, a Kim al menos y ella la sigue, porque son un dueto inseparable por más de un motivo) una de las camillas. La Maestra Azusa se acomoda las lentes, que brillan con misterio, sin decir una palabra. Jacqueline no se deja impresionar tan fácil y Kim, hasta donde sabe, tampoco pero debe admitir que tiene fama y catadura acorde a la misma. Una Guadaña de la Muerte hecha y derecha. "¿Y qué? Yo también cortaré el aliento cuando llegue mi turno. Kim sabe que es redituable", se repitió la primera vez que vio a esa mujer severa caminando por los pasillos, recta y decidida, como si aquel fuese su reinado desde antes de que Jacqueline naciera.

-Como ambas saben, preparamos nuestra ofensiva contra Aracnofobia, ¿verdad?

Jacqueline y Kim intercambian miradas entendidas, asintiendo al instante, como atentas alumnas que eran, no sobresalientes como Ox y Harvar pero sí más funcionales que digamos Black Star y Tsubaki o las tontas gemelas del maníaco. El talento no lo es todo. También se necesita organización para triunfar, además de voluntad. Ejemplos de las palabras de Kim, que Jacqueline tiene grabadas con fuego en el alma. Cada palabra, cada gesto.

-Ustedes estarán con el grupo que se infiltrará en el castillo. Necesito sincronizarme con un Usuario por lo menos. Me será imposible que sea el joven Ford, puesto que es un hombre y no nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, como es el caso del profesor Barett. ¿Contaré con la colaboración de ambas?

Es un reflejo para ellas entrelazar las manos ante semejante decisión.

-Bien. Señorita Diehl, por favor, quédese quieta.-susurra la profesora con tono de preboste, inclinándose sobre Kim y uniendo los labios con los suyos suavemente. La electricidad eriza cada cabello de Jacqueline.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!-exclama más sorprendida que horrizada, mientras que Azusa penetra los labios de Kim, que tiene los ojos abiertos y luce muy incómoda, pero más que nada resignada. No puede, sin embargo, soltarle las manos para jalarle los cabellos a esa señora tan desvergonzada. Un calor que solo puede ser sobrenatural corre por su piel, obligándola a mantenerse en su impotente lugar. Y ella que esperaba algún hechizo o ritual complicadísimo de explicar, quizás que le hicieran beber un preparado extravagante de los del profesor Stein.

Azusa se separa de Kim para que ambas respiren y Jacqueline bufa con odio cuando la mira de reojo, con indiferencia, como si fuera una niña que no acepta un castigo merecido. Puede sentir el hilo invisible que las une ahora y está celosa.

-¿Tu compañera no te habló sobre esto? Yo le pedí permiso para empezar.

Kim se sonroja más vivamente, pasando de ser una rosa rosada a una frutilla y evitando cruzar miradas con Jacqueline, avergonzada. Al fin dueña de sí misma, Jacqueline salta de la camilla y aferra a Kim más fuerte, tirando de sus manos para obligarla a imitarla, empujando a Azusa en el proceso. Jacqueline no sabe si hay alguien con quien pueda quejarse de eso, ya que la Academia no es un lugar en el que puedan firmarse formas denunciando acoso y el Ángel de la Muerte suele dar vueltas alrededor de los problemas sin resolverlos, distrayendo a sus comendadores y armas con gestos efusivos.

Como si su propia dragonada no fuera tal cosa, Azusa vuelve a subirse los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

-Ahora que nos hemos sincronizado, podré usar la Clarividencia contigo. Por supuesto que no en un nivel alto. Para eso deberíamos...

Jacqueline la señala con el dedo, gritando, ya cayendo por el borde de la pendiente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Abre la puerta de la enfermería y arrastra a Kim decididamente por los pasillos.

-No sé por qué te alteras tanto. Hasta nos ha firmado un cheque...

Jacqueline se da vuelta para enfrentarla solo entonces, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas rabiosas. Ox y Harvar las miran por encima de los hombros en la zona de los casilleros.

-¡En verdad eres peor que un muchacho!

Rompiendo en llanto, las piernas de Jacqueline tiemblan y Kim la abraza para evitar que caiga de rodillas.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-le increpa a los alumnos que las observan. De veras pensó que aquella cantidad de ceros en la suma prometida por Azusa frenarían cualquier escena. Lamentablemente también pensó que encontraría la manera de explicarle a Jackie antes de que sucediera. Nunca terminaba de decidir cuál de las dos cumplía el rol de hombre o mujer y esa clase de situaciones solo la confundían más, pese a confirmarle que su elección era la correcta, más allá de todo drama.


End file.
